


Missed Steps

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Gandalf watched as the two Men began their dance yet again.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Missed Steps

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Dance" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). It seemed to me that so much of Boromir and Aragorn's interaction resembles the careful, repeated steps of a dance.

Gandalf watched as the two Men began their dance yet again. Aragorn would lead, Boromir would follow, and then the balance would shift on a turn, and break as Boromir fought the pull Isildur's Heir had for him. Gandalf had seen it many times during their quest--and he could see how weary Boromir was growing from the repetition.

Boromir stomped off, pointedly turning his back on Aragorn, who sat beside Gandalf. He asked softly, "Maybe I should let him lead?"

Gandalf smiled, and said softly, "Can you?"

Aragorn quirked a grin. "Probably not."

"Then wait, his turn will come."


End file.
